Harry Potter Reborn
by Wagga Wagga
Summary: What happens if powerful and flirtatious Harry Potter gets a chance to be reborn in AU where Neville is BWL and his parents alive. Arrogant, Prideful HP. Not your lovey-dopey mushy group friendly HP.


**HARRY POTTER: REBORN**

**CHAPTER 1**

PROLOGUE

Harry Potter, our resident Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Man-Who-Conquered, Slayer-Of-Voldemort and with many other hyphenated titles is currently left speechless. He has never been left like this since 8 years ago. You see, Harry Potter is never considered a normal wizard. He's always been special. He defeated a Dark Lord at the tender age of 1 and half years, saved Philosopher's stone at 11, killed a 100yrs old Basilisk at 12, intimidated a pack of 100 dementors with his patronus at 13, won Tri-Wizard tournament at 14, broken into Department of Mysteries at 15, and has achieved many other things over the next 2yrs of his life. Even he became a martyr to save everyone. His only thought while walking through the forest is how much he wanted to be a normal wizard. His subconscious always knew that the final battle with Voldemort will change him but he never expected how much of a change it would be.

After going to sleep that day, he woke up with a massive headache making him think about rampaging Hippogriffs. He can recall memories of Tom Riddle, spells he haven't learnt, Occlumency, Legilimency, Parselmagic etc.. all belonging to his nemesis Voldemort. Voldemort's and Harry Potter's personalities has been merged. He became cunning, ruthless, charming, manipulative but he retained his good nature. He became a perfect Slytherin in the flesh of a Gryffindor. He scoffed thinking how much easier it would be if he had gained these memories before going on his Horcrux hunt. He started re-evaluating his life until now. He thought the life he has led until now is pretty pathetic. How many friends did he have ? Fucking single digit number. He realised how fucked up his life was. _'Why was I thinking of being an Auror? I have had enough fighting.'_ He knew from Voldemort's memories that he is know Head of the House for two most ancient and noble houses., Potter and Black. And he have 2 seats in Wizengamot and family vaults which are accessible to him now. He can imagine himself as a wealthy celebrity giving advice to the new Minister. _'Hmm! Yes I can use this fame to make the world more peaceful'_.

After an hour of thinking, he showered, changed into clothes that somebody laid near his bed and went down to the Great Hall. While walking he examined his feelings. He is certainly not feeling guilty about the people killed in yesterday's battle. From his childhood, he always felt guilty even when, it is not his fault. But merging the personalities of Harry Potter and Voldemort removed that habit that has been beaten into him. He hadn't encountered anyone in the hallways. He dearly wanted to try out his new legilimency power. When he entered into the Great Hall, banging the doors wide open, everybody stopped what they are doing and starting cheering after seeing him. He didn't feel uncomfortable as he would be, instead he felt relaxed as if he deserved the attention. He spotted the Weasley's sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table and started walking towards them. He started to pickup random thoughts from many people who he came across while walking.

'_Thank Merlin this war is over. I can now continue with my studies.'_ a Ravenclaw fifth year.

'_Thank Harry Potter! I thought Voldemort is going to win.'_ a Hufflepuff sixth year. Harry was particularly amused by the thought of saying _'Thank Potter'_ instead _'Thank Merlin'_.

'_Hmm! Potter is going to be the new figurehead in this world. He is good looking too. Maybe I should ask my father to offer a marriage contract between our houses.'_ He looked towards the Slytherin girl who had thought this. He can remember her as Daphne Greengrass. She has perfect sexy hourglass figure with curves at exact places and aristocratic facial features. She is from a neutral family. If he already didn't have Ginny he would have accepted the marriage contract between them. While he is still looking at her face he heard another thought from her. _'But he is a Gryffindor and don't know about any of the wizarding traditions. He should know that these traditions exist for a reason. Even though he knows about these traditions that weaslette has him under strong love potion'_. Though he can understand the part about traditions he didn't understand about the love potion part. He hasn't eaten anything from Ginny this year but he still felt like he loved her. He tried analysing his feeling but didn't know what to look for as he hasn't been felt any love before and Voldemort didn't either.

He went and spoke with all the weasley's giving his condolences for loosing Fred. Ron and Hermione are sitting on the other side thinking furiously. George is in a very bad shape. When he sat down beside Ginny, she immediately lent onto him. Mrs. Weasley gave him some pumpkin juice to drink from. He then understood having Voldemort's memories is very very useful because he could never forget that moment. When he picked up the goblet to drink the juice he smelt lilies and broomstick. He immediately understood that the smell is coming from the love potion. He sent a legilimency probe towards Mrs. Weasley. The thoughts he heard were absolutely revolting. _'Killing Harry after he marries to Ginerva should give me the access to both the Potter and Black fortunes. The Weasley family could once again be wealthy.' _He also saw the plans Dumbledore laid for him to be killed and him to be receiving credit for vanquishing Voldemort. But they went wrong when he touched the Slytherin's ring.

Checking Ginny revealed _'Yes! I am finally going to get married to the Boy-Who-Lived. He is so famous. I will be the object of envy of many witches. I couldn't believe it. __**Boy-Who-Lived **__is going to propose to me.'_

Checking Ron _'Harry Bloody Potter! Why did he survive the killing curse? If he died then we will be getting all the money of Potter and Black fortune due to the false will set by Dumbledore. Maybe I should try to kill him and make it look like an accident.'_

Checking Hermione _'Finally Harry has defeated Voldemort with my help. Without me he is nothing. I will show one up the wizarding world. I will remove all the laws and make new laws.'_

He is at a loss. He didn't know what to do. The family he thought he had were nothing but gold digging whores. His mentor and grandfather figure has arranged him to die. His girlfriend is slipping him love potion. Ron is his friend just because he is the Boy-Who-Lived. Though he do not have hard feelings against Hermione, he now knew that she has a very much Malfoy like attitude. One doesn't just ignore traditions and make new ones. Maybe that is why the war has started first of all. His new personality is wanting revenge. He immediately went up the stage near the teacher's table and made an announcement.

"Dear wizards and witches of Britain. As I defeated Voldemort yesterday, I would like to ask a favour from you people. I know 2 people who should be administered veritaserum so that they cannot try to escape justice of our ministry. I would like to do it now in front of the whole crowd."

He went towards Kingsley Shackbolt sitting near the Weasley's. Kingsley has been named as the Interim Minister. When Kinsley gave the permission (_'Of course he will give. I bloody saved them. This favor is nothing for them.'_), he immediately raised his wand and stunned and Ron Weasley. Ignoring the splutterings and mutterings of the crowd, he moved them to the dais, conjured chairs, tied them up, enervated them and dropped veritaserum given to him by Slughorn into their mouths. Both of them revealed secret after secret, plot after plot by both themselves and Dumbledore in front of a curious crowd which started going into shock and betrayal. Kingsley immediately ordered the remaining Aurors to arrest them to be placed on trials later.

Harry went on revenge campaign for a month since that day on the 3 Weasley's and Dumbledore. Ginny Weasley got arrested for using Love Potion against the country's hero. Dumbledore has been discredited, his Order of Merlin rescinded, titled as a Dark Lord and portrayed as the worst kind of man ever to wield magic. Mrs. Weasley and Ron got thrown into Azkaban. Harry maintained proper wealthy lifestyle, started living in an old Potter Manor, introduced new laws to support the Wizarding traditions while subduing the blood racism. He had been doing this for the last 8 years. But this is not what he enjoyed the most.

After the episode with Ginny he wasn't able to love anyone. He became a womanizer and a playboy. He picked up women as easily as picking up a quill. He can easily recall the names of hundreds of witches whom he showed paradise in bed. He even slept with 5 veelas at once. He married Daphne Greengrass in the form of marriage contract after 3 years. Harry was able to add a stipulation that he can sleep with anyone even though Daphne can't. Their marriage is not completely loveless. They respect each other and enjoy being with each other. Daphne is a perfect pureblood trophy wife. They didn't have any children yet. But Harry is sure that he have at least 50 or so bastard children. He just didn't care for anything except his public image and his wife. He sometimes thought that if he haven't received Voldemort's memories he would have lived as some auror, married Ginny Weasley, even maybe named his second son's middle name after that bastard _Snivellus_. His only regret is not living with his parents and not able to do all this while he was at Hogwarts.

So, the reason he is left speechless now is because Fate herself appeared before him and giving him a chance to be reborn in the past with his memories and powers intact. He know he is powerful. With Voldemort's memories and Dumbledore's private library along with Potter and Black library he is very sure that he can take on anyone. He even had the power of the Deathly Hallows. After that small drama in Hogwarts that day, he went and collected the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone and accepted his position as the master of Death. Next day he woke up with the Deathly Hallows symbol on the back of his left hand with no sight of the Hallows. He panicked but settled down when he understood that he was able to call the items when he wanted. So being born again with all these memories and powers is a truly incredible gift.

"What is the catch? I cannot live with my parents. Is it?" asked a cautious Harry.

"No. I enjoyed these last few years watching over you. It is hilarious. It's depressing that this didn't happen at Hogwarts. So, I wanted to do this. But even we cannot do what we always wanted, so the only change is Neville Longbottom will be Boy-Who-Lived." said Fate in her melodious voice.

Harry understood that and immediately accepted her offer.

**JULY 31, 1980**

A small child cry can be heard in St. Mungos. The baby has a tuft of messy black hair like his father, green eyes like his mother and has a strange mark on the back of his left hand.

"He is certainly going to be a heartthrob for girls when he grows up." exclaimed Sirius the baby's Godfather.

"Yes with my looks and charm and Lily's eyes he is definitely going to break our record of snatching witches." said James the father of the baby.

"Stop it you two!" chided Lily the mother of the newly named baby _Harry James Potter_.

At Hogwarts, at the moment of the birth, Dumbledore could be seen in shock when his most precious Elder Wand disappeared from his hand while in the midst of a spell.

A ring could be seen disappeared from a shack after being removed of all the curses and dark soul in it at the exact time.

In a beautiful home of Godric's Hollow, an Invisibility cloak can be seen disappeared into thin air.

Harry James Potter, The Master of Death and Playboy has been reborn.


End file.
